


A Land of their Own

by SapphicMetatron



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gelphie, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicMetatron/pseuds/SapphicMetatron
Summary: Instead of joining the Resistance or directly rebelling against The Wizard, Elphaba Thropp is caught studying and crafting pocket universes and is brought to court, under the assertion that the way she is using her magical talents could pose a threat for all of Oz. In her cell, as she awaits a guaranteed death sentence, she reminisces about her time at Shiz University, from her arrival to the events that led her to her current situation.





	1. Introduction

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The sound of the gavel hitting the wood was carried through the room, above the voices of the crowd that was engaged in deep hushed discussion. Gradually, the noise subsided, leaving the court room in complete, deafening silence. As if relishing the tension that hung above all, the judge, a fat, greasy man with glasses, ran his gaze across every person in the room.

“Court is now in session for the trial of…” His eyes settled on a green figure, an eyebrow arching. “Elphaba Thropp.”

Elphaba remained impassive but never removed her deep brown eyes from his. She stood tall and straight, wearing the same clothes she put on in the morning after getting out of the shower. It was almost surreal, how she was at Shiz a few hours prior, and now she was here, in a trial, with dozens of eyes staring at her.

She sat here, alone, yet she clenched her jaw and _glared_.

The judge leaned forward, intertwining his fingers on his desk, looking down his nose at her. “Why are you here, Miss Thropp?”

Elphaba didn’t move a muscle. She even tried to blink as sparingly as she could. Instead, she stared, deeply, mercilessly. After a few minutes of silence and staring, the judge looked away. Elphaba smirked and exhaled deeply through her nose.

“Can someone tell me what this girl did to get here?” He said, growing impatient.

“Um, yes, Your Honor!” A young, nervous man with shiny hair stood up. “The defendant has been brought here after being caught in the middle of creating a… pocket universe.”

This statement drew a collective gasp from the crowd and the jury. Elphaba could hear their chatter, their disbelief at the idea alone that a girl, a university student, was doing such a thing. The judge hit his gavel one, two, three times, and the silence was brought once again.

He returned his attention to her, adjusting his glasses. “And why were you doing this, miss?”

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at him. “Because I am a sorcery student. I practice sorcery.”

The judge snorted and slammed his hand against the desk. “Please! A sorcery student is taught to do little things like… levitating books, or changing the color of an apple.” His gesture and tone of voice were dismissive and belittling.

Elphaba’s chest swelled up with hot air, charged with her anger. Before she could say anything else, the nervous man from before spoke up. “Your Honor! There’s more. Books on the topic of creating worlds have been found in her room. Also about things like portals, plants and biology in general, but most alarming was the discovery of her diary, under her bed.”

Elphaba sucked in air deeply, feeling a pang in her chest.

“And what does this diary say?” The judge asked.

“There were… notes and sketches, sir, of vegetation and islands. It is believed that she…” He cleared his throat. “That she intended to create a new, fully functional world that can sustain life.”

The judge’s eyes widened, but no one else reacted. Elphaba’s eyes darted back and forth, fat drops of sweat rolling down her face.

He looked at her, his brow contorted into a confused frown and his mouth hanging open. “This isn’t just ‘sorcery practice’, Miss Thropp.” From the height of his seat, he stared down at her, as if trying to bore out the truth he wanted from within her with his eyes alone. “There is something deeper going on, isn’t there?”

Elphaba’s jaw was set, her eyes were firm. Not a single word came from her mouth, and this caused the judge’s face to flush with frustration.

“Answer, Elphaba Thropp! We are not here to play your kiddie games!” He shouted. Elphaba couldn’t resist flinching.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, increasing the force with which she wrung her hands in her lap.

“Because…” She opened her eyes. “I wanted a world where Animals can live freely… as equals.”

She didn’t know who it was, but the first word she heard before the panicked murmuring started anew was “What?!” It was so loud, as if it had been spoken right next to her ear. This time, Elphaba resisted her smirk. The judge’s expression was grave as he grabbed the gavel and hit it several times.

However, the crowd wouldn’t cease. “Silence!” He shouted, his fat, bright red cheeks jiggling as his jaw opened and closed.

Now that there were no other voices competing against his, he lowered his tone. “Do you realize _what_ you have just said, Elphaba Thropp?”

A shiver went down her spine as she realize that, for once in the whole duration of this so-called trial, he was actually being serious. Elphaba swallowed, hoping that the saliva would take the lump in her throat down her esophagus, along with her fear.

“This statement.” He poked the desk with his index finger as he spoke. “Has just turned you into a public enemy of the Wizard of Oz.” He leaned back in his chair. “Now, I know that you are just a girl, a very foolish one, but I know you must have no idea of what is leaving that mouth of yours. So I am giving you this chance to retract your words.”

Elphaba let her gaze fall to her feet and her eyes focus on the shiny, heavy metal of her handcuffs. Her heart thumped frantically in her chest and tears prickled her eyes.

She heard the judge sigh. “Look, if you correct this mistake of yours, you’ll be able to go back to Shiz. Of course, we’re going to have to take those books away from you and perhaps you won’t be allowed to practice Sorcery ever again…” He hit his hand against the desk and leaned forward with a deep darkness in his eyes that shook Elphaba’s very core. “But if you don’t… we are going to have to discuss proper punishment.”

Her eyes traveled to the jury. All were men and women, most middle aged, of different shapes and sizes. Yet, there were two things in common that these individuals had: they were dressed in fine, expensive clothes, and they all had a look of disgust on their faces as they watched Elphaba shrink in fear.

Their eyes, all fixed on her, made her realize how she had let her back curve and let the strands of long, black hair fall on her face. She straightened up, feeling something squeezing her heart as she shook her head from side to side in an attempt to toss her hair behind her shoulders and away from her face.

She steeled herself, gathered all of her conviction, and said goodbye to everything she ever knew and loved.

“I know what I said.” Elphaba said in a barely audible tone.

The judge narrowed his eyes and turned his ear towards her. “I’m sorry?”

“I know what I said!” She nearly stomped her foot against the floor, nearly let her voice break and the first tears stream down her cheeks, but she didn't. “And I do not regret it.”

The judge sneered at her. “Very well.” He raised his gavel. “You will be questioned further, as I believe there are still some matters to be resolved about this little… rebellion of yours. But don’t expect your life to be spared much longer; in the meantime, your sentence will be discussed.” Every inch of Elphaba’s body tensed in anticipation, every second passed slowly as the gavel dropped until it hit the wooden surface. “Court is dismissed.”

* * *

Elphaba was shoved into a cell. It was dark, the walls were covered in moss, and she could barely see critters crawling around the floor, evoking the sensation of their tiny, abundant legs prickling her skin. She shivered and whimpered but caught herself when she heard her own echo.

There was a platform made out of stone, to sit or sleep, if she dared. She turned around and, placing her hands around the bars, looked beyond her cell. All the other cells were vacant, as far as the little light could let her see. There was only silence making her ears ring, trying to deprive her brain of any oxygen and, subsequently, of its sanity.

And in this lack of stimuli, Elphaba started seeing things. Before, she was there, at Shiz, trying so hard to be normal; now she was here, awaiting her death. It was as if her brain could not accept this, for Elphaba could smell the pasture, hear the voices of those students, talking, whispering about her and her green skin.

She could feel a book between her fingertips, instead of the metal bars, and _see_ its words. Elphaba read about history and unionists and whatnot, when she heard a voice.

It was squeaky and somewhat nasal. “Hey, you!”

She looked up from the pages to see a blonde girl with a pink dress so bright she had to squint. “Didn’t you hear me, you rude green thing?” She said, her lips pouted and her hands on her hips.

“My name is _Galinda Upland_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published Gelphie.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba didn’t care about money, or fame, or even love. All she wanted was peace, yet the world found it excruciatingly hard to let her have that, even for a moment. Or maybe it just didn’t care.

Either way, the world brought her to this room at Shiz with this Unionist book in her hands, placed a _blonde_ girl dressed in the loudest pink in the history of Oz in front of her, and made her _force_ an introduction on her.

Elphaba rose from her stone-slab of a bed, towering over the bubbly bundle of pink. “I heard you perfectly fine the first time, Miss Upland.” She spoke in a low, raspy, yet menacing tone.

Galinda faltered, her jaw hanging limp for a second. After overcoming her momentary shock, she quickly composed herself. “W-well, I would like to know your name!”

Elphaba arched an eyebrow. “And why should I give it to you?”

“Because.” She crossed her arms and tossed her nose in the air, as if it would do her height any favors. “Fate has placed us in these unfortunate circumstances, and we must make the better of them. We’re stuck being roommates and I’m trying to do the polite thing.”

“I don’t think calling people ‘mean green things’ is a very polite thing to do, _Miss Upland._ ” She walked closer to her, glaring holes into her pretty face.

Galinda attempted to step backwards in the little space they had left. “W-what do _you_ know about being polite?” The back of her legs touched the edge of her bed. She attempted to lean back as far as she could, wearing an expression of disgust. “Or about personal space, for that matter?”

Elphaba leaned into her, and only now did she notice the flush on her pale cheeks. “Aren’t you worried that my green pigment might be contagious, Miss Upland?”

Galinda squeaked and fled from under Elphaba’s intimidating form, only to run out of the room entirely. Elphaba cackled, grabbing her book and slumping down on her bed. She read in peace for a while, until she had to leave for classes.

As she walked down the hallway, she noticed people staring at her. It didn’t surprise her in the slightest. In fact, she had expected it, but what made it so hard to contain her laughter was how they pressed themselves against the wall as they walked past her, or how some turned around to find another way to their destination.

Some covered their noses and turned away their faces from her; others shielded themselves with books or whatever they had in hand. How dramatic these idiots were, Elphaba thought, pressing her lips together to resist the chuckles.

She went into the classroom. As soon as she set her foot inside, she heard a gasp.

“Be careful, everyone! It’s the green plague!” A girl shouted, and all the students inside rose from their chairs, holding onto their things for dear life.

“Oh my Oz, she’s really green!” A male student said, pressing himself against the wall.

Elphaba’s eyebrows nearly flew off her forehead. She stood there, by the door, watching these people acting like madmen. She brought her foot a few inches forward… and everyone reacted by stepping back another foot.

Elphaba couldn’t resist the smile creeping up her lips. Suddenly, the door opened, and someone collided against her side.

“Miss Galinda!” The girl from before ran to her aid, mindful of staying a foot away from Elphaba. Meanwhile, she watched as Galinda started suffering a panic attack and the girl dusted off her dress and wiped her cheeks with a handkerchief.

“It’s okay, Miss Galinda! You didn’t make enough contact for you to turn green too!” The girl reassured.

“Oh, thank you, Pfanne!” Galinda said with watery eyes.

“It’s the least we can do for you! You warned us about the green pest!”

As soon as Pfanne said this, the whole classroom started cheering. Elphaba huffed and gave everyone a sour glare, then leaned into Galinda and Pfanne’s space with a wicked stare. The classroom fell completely silent and the two shied away until they hit their backs against the wall.

Elphaba smirked viciously before turning away. With every step she took, the students pressed themselves further and further against the wall, or squished against each other, as if giving way to an invisible wall that surrounded her. She calmly settled for a seat in the very middle of the classroom, accommodating her books, opening her notebook and placing her pencil in the very middle.

Instead of giving any sign of acknowledgement, Elphaba stared straight ahead with her fingers intertwined on her desk, waiting. She felt every single pair of eyes on her, studying her. Finally, the door was opened not to reveal a student, but what appeared to be a teacher.

And this teacher was not a human, but an Animal. A Goat. Elphaba’s eyes widened. The teacher, visibly confused, looked back and forth between the students.

“Goodness, what is happening here?” He asked.

Slowly, the students took their seats, scooting their chairs away from Elphaba as much as they could.  Galinda and Pfanne were huddled together at the wall, staring at the Goat just like they had stared at her, except with their jaws hanging open.

“Are you two alright?” The teacher asked them.

Pfanne opened and closed her mouth, groping for words as she pointed an accusing finger at Elphaba. “I-It’s just, the- the g-“

“Yes! We’re fine!” Galinda placed her hands on Pfanne’s shoulders and guided her to her seat.

The teacher stared for a few moments, then shrugged. He introduced himself as Dr. Dillamond, and started giving his classes. Every word that left his mouth was a hook that kept Elphaba entranced in what he was going to say next.

Needless to say, she was going to spend so much time in his class that whoever else attended would be green by the end of the semester.

-

Elphaba went into her room, fully intending to continue her reading. She had hoped her roommate had decided to spend her night elsewhere, like any sensible person would do in the presence of a contagious disease, but when she opened the door she found her, the blonde bubbly mess, wearing a cloth around her lower face that covered her mouth and nose and a pair of gloves.

But most notable, and upsetting, of it all was how the room was filled with smoke and the strong smell of peppermint. Galinda held a candle and a fan, and was guiding the scent and the smoke from the candle towards Elphaba’s side of the room with sweeping movements.

“What are you doing?!” Elphaba shouted. Glinda shrieked and started furiously fanning in her direction. Elphaba shielded her face with her hands and turned her nose away. “Stop!”

“I’m neutralizing your malicious green viruses!”

Elphaba had to take these things away from that girl’s hands. She stepped forward.

“Stop!! Stop! You can’t cross the salt line!”

“Salt?”

Galinda pointed at her feet. Just where Elphaba was about to place her foot was just what Galinda described; a path of salt that went from one wall to the other, separating Galinda’s side of the room from hers.

Elphaba’s sharp features were set into a deep scowl. She placed her foot on the ground, the very tip of her shoe standing in Galinda’s side. Then, Elphaba started walking towards the window, kicking and dispersing the salt with every step she took. She ignored Galinda’s cries and opened the window with a loud bang.

She spun around, finding the girl to be right behind her, blowing more of the candle’s smoke at her, and yanked the fan away. “Have you gone mad?!” She said, showing her sharp teeth.

Galinda jumped a few steps back. “No! I’m too pretty to be green!” Elphaba waved the fan back and forth, ushering the smoke out the window. “Green is the ugliest color ever! And you have about the most horrendible shade! Why is this happening to me?!”

Elphaba sighed and gave Galinda a serious, yet tired look. “The green is not contagious.”

Galinda pouted and placed her hands on her hips. “And you expect me to believe that?!”

She rolled her eyes. “Think, Miss Upland. Would Shiz really allow students with contagious diseases to enroll, let alone share a room with another student?”

Galinda paused and stared into the distance, contemplating the idea for a few seconds. However, the accusing look returned to her eyes. “But if it isn’t, then why did you say that?”

“So you would leave me alone, that’s why.” Elphaba stated and returned to fanning the smoke out of the window. “But as much as I liked being able to keep you away with my gaze alone, I’d rather not die in my sleep from smoke inhalation.”

Galinda stroked her chin with her manicured index nail. “You can die from that…?” She muttered.

“Or…” Elphaba turned around, walking closer to the small blonde. “Could it be those were your intentions all along? To kill me?”

Galinda gasped. “No! No, no, no, no! I am _not_ a murderous monster, Miss Thropp!” She toyed with her golden locks of hair. “I am simply looking out for myself.”

“So am I.” Elphaba said and went back to the window. “You should take care of all that salt.”

Minutes later, she heard the sound of the door opening and closing. Much to her surprise, Galinda had gone out in search of a broom, only to awkwardly fiddle with it in a poor attempt at sweeping up the salt. Elphaba giggled to herself as she watched her over her shoulder.

“What are you laughing at!” Galinda stomped the ground. “You should come and do this yourself!”

“No, Miss Upland, this is _your_ mess.”

She heard Galinda huff and whine miserably, mumbling and grumbling about how fate was so cruel to her, or how someone called ‘Ama Clutch’ used to do this. Elphaba didn’t stop fanning until Galinda finished disposing of the salt.

-

Weeks and months passed, and Elphaba was now sure that Shiz University was full of people with nothing but air in their skulls. She still received the stares and giggles, and some ran away from her, although not everyone anymore. The rumor of her green virus had died down and people had grown tired of running away from her.

But there was a bunch that never stopped laughing at her: Galinda’s three mindless friends. They always had something new to say to her. Elphaba had to hand it to them for taking the time to think up these insults. They would be more useful on somebody who actually cared.

“How do you do it?!” A male voice said. Elphaba looked over and rolled her eyes once she saw who this was.

“Do what?” She asked Boq. The small man kept shooting glances at the three giggling girls she just passed by.

“Ignore them? I don’t know, you just don’t let them get to you.”

“I have no respect for them, nor do I value their words.”

“Heh, I guess- I guess that works.”

Elphaba had run into him weeks prior. He claimed to know her from childhood, how they used to be playmates. Obviously, she couldn’t remember such a thing, but the tiny man was so persistent Elphaba decided to humor him and let him tag along whenever he felt like it, except when she _really_ wanted to be alone.

“S-so do you know where Miss Galinda is?”

Or when he wanted to talk about Galinda. Elphaba took a deep breath and rolled her eyes once again.

“I don’t know nor do I care. Maybe you should go look for her yourself, or ask her little friends back there.”

“But-“

“Goodbye.”

She absconded into a classroom which she assumed was empty.

“Ah, Miss Elphaba! I wasn’t expecting you here.” Doctor Dillamond was there, sitting at his desk with several books opened. There was a teacup at the corner, gentle waves of steam emanating from it.

Elphaba was frozen at the entrance. “Sir, I’m… sorry for intruding.”

“No, no. I wasn’t expecting anyone, but you aren’t a bother.” He took a sip, somehow managing to hold the cup with his hoof. “To what do I owe your visit?”

“I-“ She attempted to come up with some excuse, whatever question about the most recent topics, but most she had asked before. She liked staying after class to talk to the professor about several things and most of these inquiries usually ended in engaging debates.

Out of all the professors in Shiz, he was the only one who encouraged her thoughts to flow freely like a fierce river of ideas. Elphaba lowered her guard, exhaling deeply and letting her shoulders relax. “I just needed somewhere quiet to be and…”

“Hm.” He set his cup down. “I have heard that your classmates have been rather… quick to judge.”

“You have?”

“They are not exactly shy about it.” He closed his book. “Have a seat.” He gestured towards one of the chairs in the classroom. Elphaba hesitantly obeyed, scooting her chair closer to his desk. “I am your teacher, yes, but I would also like to extend an invitation to talk to me whenever you need to. Psychological abuse is a real problem, after all.”

Elphaba chuckled, and immediately felt bad for doing so. “Excuse me. Sir, I really don’t pay them any mind.”

“But if you are hiding here, that means it is affecting you one way or another.” He stated, giving her a knowing look. “As much as you try to ignore insults and stares, they can get tiresome. Being different can be difficult, and there are many more in Oz than I can count that are going through this, yet it is only one of their many problems.”

He took one of the books on the desk and held it out for Elphaba. She read the title, something about history and Animals, and knew that Doctor Dillamond was guiding this discussion to something that wasn’t about her, but that was interesting all the same.

This is how he ended up confiding in her, and how she ended up involved in his research. It was something nice to keep her occupied and away from Galinda and her minions. However, he warned her that nobody could know about this process, not unless she deemed it absolutely necessary, and the person to be absolutely trustworthy.

Elphaba reassured him; there was no one in the entirety of Crage Hall, or Shiz University itself that she trusted, nor she could think of anyone that would be deserving of her trust in the future.

The world provided her with this bit of peace and she was not about to ruin it.

Yet it was always time to go back to her room, back to the pesky pink blonde that made her life a bit more difficult than it had to be. Sometimes, they were in silent agreement of leaving each other alone.

Others, however…

Elphaba was surprised to see that, on this occasion, she had the pleasure to arrive to an empty, quiet room. Tucked under her arm, hidden between other books that she was allowed to have, was a book Doctor Dillamond had given her to study. He had expressed that there were other books he wished to have his hands (hooves) on, but was unable to.

Elphaba would think of something to help, but, now that she had the room to herself, she was going to study. She decided to grab Galinda’s chair, the one that was in front of her vanity, and dragged it to her side of the room in order to sit down comfortably and read.

At least, when the inevitable interruption arrived, she would be rewarded with annoying a little blonde.

She wasn’t even half a page in when the door was thrown open. Squeals and giggles marked the arrival of her obnoxious roommate, who was very much in the mood for making noise.

Elphaba glared at her from above the pages of her book as she waltzed about, twirling and jumping.

“Miss Elphaba!” Galinda faced her with a wide grin.

Elphaba brought the book up to cover her face. “I was hoping this had nothing to do with me.”

“I would like to propose a truce.”

She lowered her book just enough to peek at her with an arched eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“A truce!” Galinda repeated, somewhat frustrated that Elphaba didn’t seem to catch up. “It’s only fair after what you did for me.”

Elphaba dropped her book on her lap. “Did for… Oh.”

Galinda still remembered _that_ , how Elphaba convinced Madame Morrible to let her into her sorcery classes. In truth, she only did it in hopes of watching her fail miserably.

Elphaba remained aloof. “There’s absolutely no need for that.” She said and went back to her book.

“Ah, well…” Galinda tossed her hair. “I didn’t know you were into that.”

She spared her a glance. “Into what?”

“Into people whispering things behind your back?” She placed a hand on her chest. “What I am offering to you is a chance to prove to them that they have nothing to be gossiping about! They’ll leave you alone, for good!”

Elphaba gave her a long look. “I have no money, Miss Upland.”

“No! It’s not about that! I don’t want anything in return!”

She snorted and turned the page.

“Alright, listen carefully.” Galinda said. Elphaba pretended to do the exact opposite by moving her eyes as if she were reading. “So there’s this party-“

“No.”

“Elphaba!”

She looked up from her book with disdain. “ _Miss_ Elphaba.”

Galinda brought a hand to her lips. “Oops.” She took a deep breath and started rambling on about a handsome prince and the party he was throwing, and how everyone was going there. “And if they see you there, looking your best, they’ll leave you alone like you want them to!”

At this point, Elphaba was looking at her, book open in her lap. She couldn’t believe she was seriously contemplating this, but if this was what the world wanted from her to give her some peace, then…

She sighed. “Alright.”

Galinda squealed and went into her wardrobe. “I’ll make sure you look great!” She brought out a box from the depths of her closet and gave it to her. She nodded at her to open it, with that big, white smile of hers that made her cheeks big and rosy and her eyes sparkle a little more.

Elphaba opened the box. Inside, she found a black, pointy hat. She had her doubts, but she still took it gently by the hem and placed it on her head.

“It was my grandmother’s.” She said with her hands clasped at her chest and what Elphaba thought were tears at the corners of her eyes. “It looks _wonderful_ on you!”

At that moment, Elphaba believed that the reason that her lips were pressed so firmly in that smile was that Galinda didn’t want to let out her sobs. Galinda left before her since Elphaba was still reluctant.

But she went anyway, and only when she arrived did she realize that Galinda had been trying not to break into laughter.

But these people here, they had no intentions of holding back. They laughed and laughed at her skin and her pointy hat as she walked in, making her way to the dance floor. People let her through, stepping away from her, as if her green skin were a virus and her hat reproduced like vermin.

And at the center she found Galinda with her three minions, standing at her sides as if Galinda were the crutch for their crippled beauty. They laughed too, throwing out snarky remarks and taunting her.

Yet Elphaba’s brown eyes remained on Galinda’s own blue. Her expression was blank, but she had a feeling that was enough to let her know that she felt ashamed and betrayed; that she trusted, although out of convenience, yet still believed that there was some goodness in Galinda’s words.

And that had been betrayed.

Galinda didn’t laugh. She stared back with her eyebrows knitted together. Elphaba wanted to believe that she felt guilt, because it was amongst the most painful things a sentient being could feel.

All voices ceased, but Elphaba could see their mouths moving. No sound reached her ears… except for a beat which increased in volume. She tapped her feet, then bobbed her head and waved her arms around, and soon she was _dancing_.

She danced to their cackles, to the names they called her. She danced with the hideous hat on her head, stepping on the hem of her dark frock. Galinda’s jaw was on the floor, she could see. Elphaba spun once and saw her _smiling_ at her.

Perhaps she had decided to join in on everyone else’s fun. Then, she came closer and took her hands to spin her around again.

Elphaba stared at her, wide eyed. She wanted to yank her hand from her grip or shove her away, yet there was something that didn’t let her. Galinda intertwined their fingers, moved from side to side with her and didn’t seem to notice when Elphaba stepped on her toes, accidentally or otherwise.

She let go of her hands to jump and laugh on her own. Her golden locks bounced with her and so did her frilly dress. Elphaba swayed from side to side, watching in awe how she managed to move so wildly in high heels. An olive-skinned man, tall and well-dressed approached Galinda and took her away.

Only now that she didn’t have the sparkly, bubbly blonde to stare at did she notice everyone dancing around her and the fast-paced music filling the place. Elphaba slipped away from the party and went back to her room.

She was dumbfounded. Her brain was slowed down to the point she had to stay a good five minutes standing at the door, making sure she was in the right place. Galinda’s chair was still on her side of the room and she had never noticed.

Elphaba sat down and picked up her book. Her mind struggled to focus on the words. Now she knew that peace was indeed too much to ask for.

But, at least, she would cooperate. Elphaba rose from the small chair, placed it back where it belonged, in front of Galinda’s vanity, and retreated to her bed with the book in hand.

-

Everyone knew this story, all thanks to Galinda. All of Shiz knew how they loathed each other, then how that transformed into tolerance. They saw Elphaba stride in with an ugly hat and dance like a madman, then was joined by their popular idol.

Elphaba, in her cell, sitting on a spot she cleaned up, entertained herself by undoing her sleeve and using the string to weave things. Her mother had taught her how to knit with her fingers, although this was a lot more effective with a thicker sort of string.

Instead of a beautiful design, she ended up with a tangled mess between her hands. Yet she knitted away, because she had nothing else to do.

The door of her cell shrieked open. Elphaba looked up to see a guard.

“What do you have there?!” He demanded.

Elphaba showed him. “String.” If she only knew more magic, she could turn this thing into a thousand other things, all more useful in getting her out of here.

“Come.”

She was taken to a room with a table and two chairs. The guard sat her down and chained her leg to the table. Elphaba was slumped against the seat, deep, dark bags under her eyes. She hadn’t slept at all. She couldn’t with the thought of bugs crawling into her mouth while she lay there, defenseless.

A man in a dark suit and a briefcase in hand entered and sat across from her, placing the briefcase on the table. He stared at her as if she were the most despicable thing in this world.

He leaned forward, attempting to intimidate her with his aged gaze. “I’ll ask you questions, and you will answer them truthfully.”

Elphaba didn’t say anything.

“We have gathered evidence, and if whatever you say doesn’t line up with that, there will be consequences.” He opened the suitcase and took out a file. From within, he pulled out a picture which he showed to her. “This girl is your roommate, correct?”

Elphaba stared at the picture. She studied her rosy cheeks and the gentle smile on her face. “Yes.”

“Was she somehow involved in your… shenanigans?”

She snorted, which made the man frown at her. “My roommate? That girl who couldn’t even count to five?”

“I am _not_ laughing!” He hit the table with his fist. Elphaba was so used to this by this point that she let her laughter die down at its own leisure.

“No.” She said impassively. “She had nothing to do with it.”

He scowled at her, but before he could speak any further, the door was opened by a guard.

“You must leave. The Wizard wants to talk to her.”


End file.
